Musofobia
by Manosfrias
Summary: Vivían juntos desde hace unos años y se conocían desde niños, sin embargo, hay algo que ni ella conoce, algo que un intruso rebelará [Respuesta al reto de Genee del foro Proyecto 1-8] Taiora/Sorai.


**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Los dos permanecían sentados sobre el suelo de la sala, apoyados espalda contra espalda, mientras luchaban por no caer dormidos y comenzaba a despuntar el alba.

* * *

Caminaba descalzo hacia la cocina de su pequeño departamento. Si bien permanecía somnoliento, no se molestó encender una luz hasta que llegó a su destino. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada y el contacto con los cerámicos del piso le provocó un ligero escalofrío. Últimamente se despertaba con antojos en medio de la noche, razón por la cual Sora bromeaba diciendo que parecía embarazada y cosas por el estilo. Rió silenciosamente mientras habría el refrigerador, sopesando las diferentes alternativas para satisfacer su apetito nocturno y tarareando una vieja canción que escuchó en la radio.

En ese momento lo sintió, algo había rozado su talón izquierdo. Se giró rápidamente, pero sus ojos no encontraron algo que pudiese haber provocado aquello. Suspiró.

—Bien, eso pasa por leer historias de terror en la noche —dijo para sí.

Volvió a centrar su atención en lo que había venido a hacer, optando finalmente por prepararse un sándwich con unas hojas de lechuga y un poco de mayonesa; estaba a punto de dar su primer mordisco cuando vio algo corriendo por el rabillo del ojo, escondiéndose detrás de la despensa. Ahora estaba seguro de que no era el único en la cocina, cosa que lejos estuvo lejos de tranquilizarlo pues, dentro de la cortísima lista de cosas que le causaban alguna clase de temor, se encontraban los ratones, cosa que sólo Hikari sabía.

Nunca habían tenido un problema de ratones en todo el tiempo que Sora y él llevaban viviendo juntos en el pequeño departamento que tanto les costó comprar. Tragó saliva y dándose valor, dejó su comida sobre la alacena y cogió la linterna que colgaba de una de las paredes en caso de emergencia, aventurándose a confirmar sus temores.

Revisó por completo los recovecos del mueble, sin encontrar alguna señal del posible roedor. Se puso de rodillas y apoyó una mejilla en el suelo, escudriñando, sin embargo, no encontró más que unas cuantas pelusas y un poco de polvo, por lo que se levantó, encontrándose de frente a un par de ojos brillantes. Una rata marrón estaba comiéndose su sándwich.

* * *

Estaba acurrucada en su cama, disfrutando de un merecido y reponedor sueño, luego de un agotador viernes junto a su clase. Escuchó lo que parecía un grito ahogado, pero parecía tan distante que apenas si la sacó de ese estado, cayendo profundamente dormida al instante, y habría permanecido así de no haber sentido que alguien tocaba uno de sus hombros, a la vez que susurraba su nombre.

La pelirroja casi instintivamente movió su brazo izquierdo hacia donde debería estar el Yagami, por lo que al encontrar ese espacio vacío, se sentó en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, frotándolos antes de abrirlos por completo y encontrarse con su novio, quien daba señas de estar agitado.

—Todavía es de noche —dijo con voz somnolienta, mientras arreglaba un poco su despeinado cabello— ¿Pasó algo?

Cuando se encontró con la rata apenas pudo gritar a causa de la impresión, optando por huir hacia su habitación. El castaño ya se había repuesto, hasta cierto punto, del susto.

—H-hay una rata en la cocina.

La pelirroja se quedó observándolo durante unos instantes. No entendía la razón para despertarla, ambos sabían perfectamente dónde estaban las trampas y el veneno para ratones, sólo tenía que asegurar que la comida estuviese fuera del alcance del animal y dejar el resto a los productos pensados para lidiar con este. Lo que le causó cuidado era el cómo había entrado a su hogar, ellos vivían en el cuarto piso de ese complejo de departamentos, dejando como opción más viable una desagradable imagen mental. Suspiró.

—Pon las trampas y el veneno —dijo ella mientras se colocaba sus pantuflas—, yo revisaré la comida.

El castaño se quedó en el lugar en que estaba hasta que ella pasó por el umbral de la puerta, siguiéndola mientras se planteaba la forma de evitar que notase su fobia, cerrando la puerta de la alcoba. Llegaron a la cocina, encontrando los restos de su sándwich y ni rastros del intruso.

—Otro bocadillo nocturno, ¿eh?

—Sí —contestó, llevándose una mano tras la nuca y sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

Taichi se llevó las cosas que necesitaba, mientras ella revisaba si las cajas y otros paquetes se encontraban roídas. Ella lo notó algo tenso desde el momento en que despertó, pero no le dio mayor importancia, podía ser simplemente una ocurrencia suya. Estaba terminando de poner fuera del alcance del animal las cosas más vulnerables, cuando una duda resurgió.

—¿Tai?

—¿Mhm? —contestó este desde el comedor que hacía las veces de sala de estar.

—¿La rata daba señas de haber estado mojada?

El castaño no reparó en un solo detalle del animal, pero como la zona en que estaban los restos de pan estaba seca, concluyó que también debió estarlo ella.

—No, para nada... — no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero finalmente continuó— Aunque huyó apenas me vio.

Iba a colocar una trampa cuando notó que la causa de todo esto lo estaba observando desde una esquina.

* * *

Había terminado de ordenar, por lo que fue a ver cómo iba su novio, encontrándose con lo más raro que había visto desde que vivían juntos: Un asustado Taichi sobre una de las sillas del comedor, mientras una rata intentaba subir a esta.

Se sobresaltó luego de notar que Sora observaba lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, perdiendo el equilibrio y yéndose de espaldas contra el suelo. El roedor fue catapultado por una de las patas de la silla, cayendo sobre el hombro de Sora. La pelirrojas gritó e intentó sacudirse al animal, el cual bajó por su brazo y huyó despavorido en dirección al cuarto que usaban de bodega, pasando por la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el castaño mientras sobaba su espalda.

Se había levantado del suelo apenas la escuchó los gritos de su novia.

—Sí —respondió, mientras se reponía por lo sucedido.

El moreno quiso decir algo más pero la mirada de la mujer lo obligó a callar. Estaba molesta, muy molesta, y no necesitaba conocerla desde que eran niños para notarlo. Si bien podía decir que Sora era una mujer amorosa y calmada, cuando algo lograba sacarla de sus casillas, podía llegar a ser tan intimidante como Phoenixmon.

—Vamos a hablar después de terminar con esto.

Fue hasta la cocina y cogió una escoba que guardaban en el espacio entre el refrigerador y la muralla, para luego ir hacia la bodega.

—Haré que salga de allí, y cuando lo haga, le das con esto —explicó mientras le entregaba la escoba al castaño, sin dejar espacio para objeciones.

La Takenouchi apretó el interruptor, pero la ampolleta se quemó, por lo que buscó la linterna que tenían y entró en el pequeño cuarto, tardando menos de un minuto en lograr su objetivo.

—¡Allá va, pégale!

El castaño cerró los ojos y agitó la escoba contra el suelo, fallado por centímetros. El roedor se dirigía nuevamente hacia la cocina, y estaba llegando a la mitad de la sala cuando Taichi, intentando estar lo más lejos posible, alzó nuevamente la escoba, a la vez que accionaba con su pie descalzo una de las trampas que él mismo había colocado, esto hizo que golpeara el candelabro, dejando al departamento en tinieblas.

—Genial —ironizó la pelirroja mientras iluminaba al castaño con la linterna, la cual empezaba a perder fuerza.

Taichi permaneció en silencio mientras Sora caminaba hacia él.

—Sólo tenías que golpearla —dijo molesta—. Mira, a mí también me dan asco, pero lo tuyo realmente me supera.

Las baterías de la linterna estaban casi agotadas por completo.

—Yo... —ya no tenía intensiones de ocultarlo de alguna forma— yo tengo musofobia.

En medio de la oscuridad las palabras parecían adquirir un aire diferente.

—Le tienes miedo a las ratas —dijo mientras enfriaba su mente.

Era algo que le sorprendía, creía conocer bien al castaño.

Así habían llegado a esa situación. Sora decidió que, antes de encargarse del intruso, debían hablar, por lo que, aun estando bastante cansados, pasaron un buen rato conversando sobre el tema. Una parte de ella se quiso reír cuando el castaño relató la razón por la cual adquirió ese miedo, todo había sido culpa de un accidente causado por su propia torpeza cuando era un chiquillo, razón por la cual también sintió cierta ternura al imaginarlo en dicha situación.

—Es tonto, lo sé —dijo Taichi para terminar.

—No lo es, Tai, eras un niño pequeño —buscó la mano del castaño, colocando la suya sobre ella—. Deberías habérselo dicho a tus padres, no pedirle a Hikari que jamás hablara de ello.

—Siempre lo consideré algo estúpido.

—Algo estúpido habría sido que le hubieses pedido ayuda a Agumon para lidiar con la rata.

El castaño no pudo contener su risa ante la imagen mental que tuvo.

—Se la habría pedido a Biyomon, su fuego es más preciso.

Ambos comenzaron a reír luego de unos segundos de silencio, el cual volvió hasta que un ligero sonido se hizo presente.

—Está royendo algo —dijo en voz baja el castaño.

Buscaron el origen del ruido de la forma más silenciosa posible, la luz del sol facilitaba las cosas.

—Está en la puerta de entrada —susurró Sora.

Atraparon al intruso usando un recipiente de plástico, el cual tenía ventilación suficiente para que respirase el animal.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el Yagami.

Originalmente pensaban matarlo, pero al tenerlo atrapado así, la idea dejó de parecerles idónea.

—Llevémoslo afuera, lejos de los departamentos —sugirió la Takenouchi.

Tapar el recipiente fue más sencillo de lo que esperaban, pero tuvieron que hacerle agujeros a la tapa. Caminaban en batas por el pasillo del edificio, llevando al inquieto animal, cuando se encontraron con una niña de unos ocho años, la cual no dejaba de mirar el suelo mientras avanzaba con semblante preocupado, el cual cambio después de divisar a la pareja.

—Encontraron a mi Panko, ¡muchas gracias! —exclamó la niña mientras se acercaba.

Natsumi vivía en el siguiente nivel del edificio, justo sobre el departamento de ellos. Había dejado entreabierta la ventana de su habitación, por lo que Panko entró en el departamento desde el balcón.

—Taichi —comenzó la pelirroja mientras yacían finalmente en la cama—, cuando tengamos niños...

—Estoy más que de acuerdo —interrumpió él al ver hacia donde iba su novia. El sueño los estaba venciendo.

Durmieron hasta pasado el mediodía.

* * *

 **Bien, tengo que decir es que este reto me ha resultado complicado, principalmente por no tener costumbre de escribir comedias (o un intento de ella) y porque la mayoría de mis cercanos dice que tengo un sentido del humor medio raro, asi que, Geene, me disculpo si te parece que el fic no cumplió con lo que esperabas del reto.**

 **Musofobia es el miedo a los ratones y ratas, encontré una descripción detallada sobre esta fobia pero ponerla aquí sería alargarse mucho.**

 **Panko significa pan en japonés, pero también se usa para referirse a un tipo de pan rallado y para las migas, son por estas ultimas que la rata mascota tiene ese nombre.**

 **Natsumi significa "belleza de verano".**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
